Godfatherly Love
by DreamsofPurpleRoses
Summary: This is a fic about the moments in Sirius's life that Harry was a part of. Sirius loved his godson more than anything in the world. This is a look into how Harry changed Sirius's life. For the better? You decide.


**This is a fic I've wanted to write for a while now. I've always loved the Godfather Godson relationship that Sirius and Harry had. I wanted to go a bit deeper into it, and show how I think of it as. It's a bit long, but worth the read. Hope you enjoy:) Please review! Virtual butterbeer for everyone who does!**

"Calm down, Sirius. If anything I should be more worried than you." Said James Potter, reaching out a hand to stop his friend who had been pacing back and forth for the past thirty minutes past the door that lead to the hospital room from which they were currently banned.

Sirius Black paused in his pacing and looked at the soon to be father before him. "How can I be calm, James? Why does he have to be born now, of all times? Why in the middle of a war?"

James sighed and sunk to the tiled floor of St. Mungos. Sirius joined him and they both leaned against the wall. "Why not now? Don't we need some bit of happiness in times like this? If he grows up now he'll learn to be strong. He'll be the bravest of them all for having to grow up in a family of members of the Order who are battling dark forces." James turned his head slightly to look at Sirius. "And think about Lily. She may not show it but I know she is scared. This baby will help her get through this war. He will give her something to hold onto."

"Why me, James?" Sirius asked, staring straight ahead at the opposite wall as if hoping it would give him the answer to everything. "Why would you make me his godfather? What if something were to happen to you and Lily? I could barely take care of my pets at school. If I wasn't for Remus, they would have died the first day I got them. How am I supposed to take care of a child?"

"I trust you, Sirius. I know he will be in good hands if god forbid anything does happen." James said this so assuredly that in made Sirius even more worried.

"But he isn't some homework assignment that I can just misplace. He's a baby. I don't know how to be a godfather." Sirius placed his face in his hands. "You can't trust me with him, James. I know something bad would happen if you left him with me."

James laid a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "I know for a fact that you will be the very best godfather to my child, Sirius. That is why I picked you. I know that you will always be there for him."

"Why not Remus?" Sirius asked. "Why can't you make him godfather? You know I've never really grown up. Remus is more mature. He'll know what to do."

James wrapped his arm around Sirius's shoulders and smiled at him. "Sirius, can't you trust me to decide what's best for my son?"

Sirius didn't know how to answer that. He trusted James, sure, but this time he thought his friend was making a huge mistake. Sirius wasn't godfather material. He could barely do anything right. He wished Remus was here to try and convince James that he was making the wrong decision. Why did it have to be a full moon tonight? Tonight of all nights. And why was James so calm about this? Heck, James was only twenty years old! That wasn't nearly old enough to be ready to have a child. Sirius changed the subject. "Did you decide on a name yet?"

James shook his head. "We were actually still debating it when Lily went into labor. She thought Tom was a nice name." James cringed. "I don't really care for it. I was thinking he could be called James. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Sirius smirked. "Mate, do you really want your son to be a junior? The idea just never appealed to me."

James shrugged. "It's the best one I've come up with and it's the only one Lily will even consider. You have any ideas?" Sirius crinkled his brow. He ran through a list of names in his head, but none seemed to be appropriate.

"You know, Sirius…I want you to name him." Sirius looked at his friend, shocked. James chuckled. "Don't look at me like that, Sirius. I know you'll find the perfect name."

There was no use fighting with James. His mind had been made up. Sirius didn't know why James was being so trusting. Did he really think something was going to happen? This thought worried him. That was impossible. Nothing could ever happen to James and Lily.

"Why won't Lily let us be with her? Isn't that how it's supposed to work?"

The soon to be father smiled a bit. "You know how stubborn Lily can be. The Healers will tell us when we can come inside. Those were her direct orders. I didn't question her. Especially when she's in one of her moods. You know how she gets."

"Still…you are the father. It just seems right that you should be in there with her."

James opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the door to the room opened. They heard crying. A Healer motioned for them to come inside, a smile on his face. Sort of hesitantly, Sirius and James got to their feet and entered the room. Inside, on a pristine white bed, laid a very tired and disheveled looking Lily, who was holding a green bundle of blankets in her arms. She looked up as they entered and smiled. "Come see your son, James." She whispered.

James walked over to her side while Sirius stayed behind by the door. James gave Lily a kiss on the forehead and took the bundle from her arms. A slight smile slid across his face as he looked down at the blankets. "He's prefect, Lily. Just perfect." He turned towards Sirius. "Come look, Sirius."

When Sirius didn't move, James came toward him instead with slow, careful steps. "Hold your godson." He held out the bundle. Sirius had no choice but to take it. He held it awkwardly in his arms and stared at the baby inside. The baby looked up at him with huge green eyes. His little chubby face had a slight blush to it, and his little mouth was open slightly. His tufty black hair stuck up in all directions. Sirius's heart swelled at the sight of his godson. He was so perfect. At that moment, Sirius wanted nothing more than to hold the baby forever. He moved a hand and used it to hold the baby's small closed fist. "Hello, Harry." He whispered. He didn't know where the name came from, only that it was the right one for his little godson.

He moved over to Lily and knelt down by her side so she could kiss her baby's forehead. "Harry…" she said. "I like that name…little Harry Potter…" She smiled at Sirius tiredly. "I bet everybody will love his name…"

James joined them, the widest grin on his face. "I know they will."

….

Sirius Black stood outside the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow, holding a brightly wrapped package behind his back, a huge grin on his face as he pressed on the doorbell repeatedly, and waited for the door to be opened. The house was decorated with twinkling Christmas lights, and a wreath was hung on the door. Sirius was happy and excited. It was Harry's first Christmas and they were all getting together. Him, James, Lily, Remus, and Peter. Sirius hadn't seen his little godson in a while. He had been busy with the Order. Every day he was away from Harry it hurt his heart. He smiled and gripped the present behind his back tighter. He knew it would make Harry happy.

The door was opened by Remus, who grinned and pulled him into a tight hug. "So glad you could make it, Sirius." He said, taking the present from Sirius hands.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Now," he said, stepping into the house. "Where's my little godson?"

As he said this, a little baby boy crawled around a corner, giggling happily. He lifted his head slightly and saw Sirius. "Sirwi!" he yelled, smiling. He grabbed a chair beside him and tried to get to his feet. He succeeded, but when he tried to move forward he collapsed onto the floor and began to cry.

Sirius ran forward immediately and picked up Harry by his armpits. He gave Harry a little kiss on the nose and pulled him into a hug. Harry sniffled and clung to Sirius as though he was drowning. Sirius stroked the nine month olds unruly hair gently till Harry stopped crying. Sirius held Harry in front of him, a soft smile on his face. "Do you need to be a dragon again, Harry? A brave little dragon wouldn't cry." Sirius gripped Harry tightly and swung him around in a circle, making it seem like Harry was flying through the air. Harry giggled and waved his arms in the air. Sirius ran him around the entrance room, probably looking like a fool but the happiness in Harry's huge green eyes was worth it.

Harry squeezed his fist closed and Sirius stopped. He hugged Harry again and kissed him on top of his soft little head again and again. He had missed his godson so much. "You ready to go open presents, Harry?" He asked.

"Siwri!" Harry laughed, and Sirius took this as a yes. He carried Harry into the living room with Remus following. When they entered, they were attacked by Christmas decorations of all sorts. Little Santa Claus's on broomsticks flew around the room, and fake snow fell from the ceiling to disappear just above their heads. The tree looked beautiful. It was decorated from top to bottom with ornaments and colorful lights. On the top of the tree there was a huge star that floated inches above the tree and spun, before transforming into an angel, and then back again.

Lily, James, Peter, and Dumbledore all sat in front of the tree in cozy chairs, their backs to the fire place. Presents crowded the floor under the Christmas tree. Lily stood up as Sirius walked in and come over to him. "Harry, you know better than to crawl off to where I can't find you." She scolded. "You're supposed to stay in my sight at all times."

"Siwri…" Harry grumbled in response, and buried his face into Sirius's chest.

Lily's face softened. She gave Harry a little kiss on the forehead. "You can sit with Sirius, okay? Just don't leave me again." Harry held Sirius closer while his mother went into the kitchen to get his bottle. Sirius took a spot on the floor while Remus took an empty seat, and placed Harry in his lap. Immediately Harry reached for a very bright red present, but Sirius held him back.

"Not yet, Harry. We'll open them in a moment." Harry whined and reached for the present again. "No, Harry." Sirius said more firmly, holding Harry's small hands in his own. Harry pouted. Lily came back moments later with his bottle and handed it to Sirius and then sat back down in her chair. Sirius pressed the bottle to Harry's lips and Harry went limp in his arms, just drinking down the formula, his little eyes closed.

Sirius turned his attention to Dumbledore. "I didn't know you were coming, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore tore his gaze from Harry and looked at Sirius. He leaned back and placed his fingertips together. "I thought I should just drop by. I won't be staying for long, but I didn't want to miss Harry's first Christmas. I brought him a present." He gestured towards the bright red present that Harry had been trying to get at.

"I'm glad all of you could make it." Said Lily. "I know it was hard, given everything that's going on. I just wanted Harry to have a wonderful first Christmas. Especially you, Peter. I know you were busy." Peter Pettigrew gave a halfhearted shrug, staring at the little baby in Sirius's lap.

"I hope everything is okay. James and I wanted to make everything prefect. Harry put the star on the tree." She looked up at the decoration. "He dropped it quite a few times, but got it right in the end."

James took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Everything is wonderful, Lily." He grinned and looked at the others. "Now who's ready for presents?" Sirius cheered and James joined him on the floor. James grabbed one of Harry's small hands. "Which present do you want to open, Harry?" Sirius pulled the bottle away from Harry's mouth. Harry looked around at them curiously, his little nose crinkled. Then he let out a huge sneeze and toppled forward, landing on top of a present in blue wrapping paper. Sirius reached forward and grabbed Harry again before Lily had a heart attack. James smirked and grabbed the blue present. "I'm guessing this one then."

He handed it to Harry. Harry pounded on it and giggled. Sirius took Harry's hands and helped him slowly unwrap the present. They lifted off the lid of the box and Harry squealed in delight. Lying inside was a plush black dog toy. Sirius placed the dog in Harry's lap and Harry hugged it tight. "Siwri!"

Sirius and James turned their heads to grin at Remus. "Really, Remus?"

The werewolf shrugged, smirking. "I thought it was appropriate."

Harry held up the dog and giggled. "Siwri!" Sirius chuckled. "Yes, Harry, that's me."

James leaned forward and grabbed another present. "This one is from me, Harry." He placed it in Harry's lap. Sirius helped Harry open this one as well. Inside this was a tiny pair of glasses that matched the ones James had. He gently placed them on Harry's face. Harry batted them off and whined. James laughed.

Sirius looked at James questionably. "Glasses, James? That doesn't really seem your style."

James ruffled Harry's hair lightly. "He's got my genes, Sirius. He's bound to be as blind as me one day. And besides," He gestured around the room to where tons of Harry's toys lay forgotten on the floor. "I pretty much buy him everything that there possibly is to buy. So I decided to get him something he would actually need." Sirius took the glasses and placed them back on Harry's face, despite his protest. They made his already huge green eyes look abnormally large.

He held Harry up and showed him to the room at large. "Look! Harry looks like a little baby James!" While Harry kicked and squirmed, Remus and Sirius laughed and Lily took out the camera she had brought and snapped a picture.

Only when Harry's struggling became so fierce that Sirius nearly dropped him did Sirius lower him back into his lap. Harry whined and hit the glasses off his face. James took them back and placed them in the box. "You'll thank me when you can barely see a hand in front of your face, Harry." James ruffled Harry's hair again before turning back to the presents.

There was much laughing and joking as they opened more presents, some of which were for Harry and others which we for everyone else. Dumbledore had gotten Harry a music box, which played the most beautiful song of the Phoenix and was decorated in gold designs. Wormtail had gotten him a blanket, which Harry threw off and refused to put on.

After an hour of opening presents, wrapping paper littered the floor and only Sirius's present remained. It was long and hastily wrapped. James grinned at Sirius. "Is that what I think it is?"

"You'll just have to find out."

James reached forward and grabbed the present before tearing it open. In his hands lay a smaller than normal broom, perfect for a baby of Harry's size. "No way, Sirius! This is amazing!" James dropped the broom and it hovered a few inches above the floor. He reached out and took Harry from Sirius. He strapped Harry careful to the broom with some safety harnesses.

Lily stood up. "James, I'm not sure if that's safe."

James waved away her worries. "I had one of these when I was a baby. How do you think I became such a good Seeker?" He pulled the last strap tight and placed Harry's hands around the handle. "It's perfectly safe. It senses objects so it can avoid them and not let the baby get hurt." He leaned down and gave Harry a kiss on the head. "You ready, Harry?" he asked, and then let go.

The broom shot forward, taking Harry with it. Harry squealed and a huge smile was plastered on his face as his hair was whipped back. Lily chased after him worriedly while James and Sirius laughed. James punched Sirius on the shoulder. "Mate, this is like the best gift ever. Look at him! He's a natural!" Harry accidently hit a table and knocked an ugly looking vase to the floor, where it shattered into pieces. "I just know he's going to be a great Quidditch player when he grows up." James reached into his pocket. "How much do I owe you?"

Sirius grabbed James's arm. "You don't need to pay me, James."

James shook his head. "Sirius, I know you're broke. That gift probably put you under. I want you to be able to afford food at least." He took out a check and his wand, which he used to start writing the check.

"I can deal with being broke. I don't need your money. I got the present for Harry because I wanted to."

James gave him a look. "Sirius, you're twenty one. That's way too young to be out of money." James shoved the check into his hand. "Just take the money. Now I don't owe you anything for the next three years."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, James." He gave his friend a quick hug. "I'll probably spend it on Harry anyway, but thanks."

"James!" Lily yelled, still chasing after Harry. "Get Harry off of that now!"

Sirius chuckled. "I'll get him, James." He pulled out his wand and waved it, causing the broom to jerk to a stop. Sirius went over to the laughing baby and gently removed the safety straps. He pulled Harry off the broom and back into his lap as he settled back in his spot by the Christmas tree. Harry yawned and burrowed into Sirius, closing his huge green eyes.

Lily came up beside him. "Looks like someone needs to go to bed. It's way past his bedtime." She bent down to take Harry. Sirius held Harry closer.

"Please, Lily? Can he sleep with me right now? I won't be able to see him for weeks after today." Sirius looked up at her with pleading eyes.

She smiled at him. "Fine, Sirius. But if he smells like dog tomorrow I'm going to drag you back here and _you _will be the one giving him a bath."

"Thanks, Lily." Lily bent down and gave both him and Harry a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Do you want some coffee, Sirius? Or some cookies? I have some in the kitchen." Sirius shook his head. Lily turned to the others. "What about any of you? You know what, I'll get them anyway." Lily left to go to the kitchen.

Sirius looked down at little baby Harry and smiled. He held Harry careful and then reverted to his dog form. Harry gripped Sirius's fur in his tiny hands and cuddled closer. "Siwri…" he muttered. Sirius curled up around the Harry and gave him a small lick. In seconds Harry was asleep, warmed by Sirius. Sirius placed his head near Harry's and too closed his eyes, so happy to be near his godson again.

Lily sat on James's lap and was feeding him warm cookies slowly, smiling as the cookies got all over his face and she kissed them away. Remus and Peter were having a quiet conversation about the war, and Dumbledore was staring at Harry, his fingers crossed and a contemplating look on his face. It was peaceful. It was prefect. And at that moment nothing bad possibly happen ever.

…..

Sirius Black was running. Tears were streaming down his face but there was an angry fire in his eyes as he yelled cuss words and chased after a certain Peter Pettigrew. "You bastard!" He screamed while shooting spells at the rat like man's back. His heart was in two. He had been staying at his post, on the lookout for Death Eaters, worried because Peter hadn't been at the secret hideout when Sirius had went to talk to him, when he had seen the explosion. He hadn't immediately gone to investigate. His spot was here, and Dumbledore hadn't been to happy the last time he had left his post. But something told Sirius that he needed to go, that it was important. After about thirty minutes of contemplating, he had gone, not in any real hurry, until he had seen where the smoke was coming from. Then he broke out into a full on sprint. It was the Potter's house.

He had run until he stood in front of the house. Half of it was collapsed and small fires were burning everywhere. His mind couldn't process what was before his eyes. This was impossible. It had to be a horrible nightmare. But the rational part of his mind was telling him that this was real, that this was happening, and that he needed to do something. All he could see was rubble and charred wood, until a spot of dark green caught his eyes. He climbed over the hot rubble that burned his hands, praying to every god possible that that spot of green was who he thought it was. As he got closer, he could hear crying. After cutting up his arm pretty badly in his haste, he finally fell to his knees next to a green bundle. He gently turned it over and let out a noise that was something between a scream and a choked sob. Harry's little face was covered in blood and a huge gash was open on his forehead. He was crying loudly, screaming for the whole world to hear, his little eyes screwed up tight in pain.

Sirius picked up Harry in his arms, tears falling down his own face. He held his godson to his chest tightly and got to his feet, looking around. What could have happened? Had the Dark Lord found a way around the wards? "James!" He yelled, stumbling over the wreckage beneath his feet. "Lily!"

He received no answer. He kept shouting their names as he made it to the street again, begging for an answer. Harry was still crying loudly against his chest. Sirius held Harry in one arm and used his teeth to rip off part of his robes. He held the fabric to Harry's forehead, trying to stanch the bleeding. "James!" He shouted again, scanning the house for any sign of his friends. "Lily! Answer me!" Still nothing.

There was a loud crack and Hagrid stumbled forward, nearly crashing into Sirius. He regained himself and looked up to see Sirius there, holding Harry in his arms. "Hagrid…" Sirius whispered. "Hagrid, what happened?"

Hagrid turned and saw the house. His face fell. "Dumbledore wasn't jokin'…" He tore his gaze from the wreckage to come close to Sirius to get a look at Harry. "Merlin…"

Sirius grabbed Hagrid's huge arm tightly. "Hagrid! What happened?"

Hagrid hung his head. "Someone told the Dark Lord where James an' Lily an' Harry were hiding. He came…he…" Hagrid's black eyes filled with tears. "He killed 'em, Sirius. Lily and James are dead."

Everything went away. The sound of Hagrid's sobs and of the crackling fire disappeared. Sirius fell to his knees, holding Harry close. They were the only ones there. Just him and Harry in this silent world.

Then Sirius let out the most horrible, heart wrenching, agonizing scream anyone had ever heard. He screamed at the sky till his sobs over took him and he hunched over, shuddering with the power of his sadness. Lily and James…dead? It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Harry was crying to, as if Sirius's sadness had seeped into the baby in his arms.

Hagrid placed a huge hand on Sirius's shoulder. "I 'ave to take Harry, Sirius. Dumbledore has to take 'im somewhere safe." Sirius shook his head firmly. He couldn't lose his godson as well. Harry was all he had left. James and Lily were dead…He didn't know where Remus was or Peter. What if they were dead to? Sure, he didn't trust Remus anymore, but he still cared for him. All Sirius could be sure of was that Harry was alive and with him.

"Sirius, you know it's what's best for 'im. He needs to be protected. We don't know where the Dark Lord is." What Hagrid said made sense, but it didn't make it any easier for him to get to his feet.

He pulled Harry away from his chest and held him at arm's length. Harry's eyes were rimmed red with tears and snot bubbled out of his nose. "Shhhh…" Sirius wiped away the tears. "You're a brave little dragon, remember?" He lifted Harry up and down, then a little from side to side, trying to smile for Harry. But it seemed like Harry knew something was wrong. He didn't smile or giggle like he normally would have done. He just stared at Sirius with those eyes that were so much like his mother's.

"Siwri?" He sniffled.

"You're going to be okay, Harry. You're going to be fine. I'm going to see you again soon, okay?" He kissed Harry's forehead gently. "I love you, Harry, don't you ever forget that." He stared at Harry for what seemed like forever until he handed him over to Hagrid.

Harry looked so tiny in Hagrid's huge arms. "Siwri?" Sirius gave Harry a tight smile, wanting to reassure Harry that everything would be fine; even though that was the biggest lie he could have told. Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his motorbike. "Here, Hagrid. Take this. It'll be much safer than apparating."

Hagrid took the keys. "It's down there." Sirius pointed back the way he had come. Hagrid nodded and gave him a one armed hug. "I'll take good care of 'im, Sirius." Then, with one more sad look back at the house, Hagrid carried Harry down the street. Sirius watched until he could watch no more. Each step that Hagrid took that put Harry farther and farther away from Sirius crushed his heart. He turned away and wiped the tears from his eyes. He would see Harry again soon. When Harry was safe then Sirius would visit him and comfort him. Sirius glanced back at the house. The thought of James's and Lily's bodies lying in there was horrible. Part of him wanted to go in the mess and look for them, but the other part knew he wouldn't be able to handle the sight.

As Sirius was looking at the house, not really seeing anything, something caught his eye. But no…it wasn't something, but somebody. Sirius narrowed his eyes and could make out the form of Peter Pettigrew, staring at the house much as Sirius had. Dots started connecting in Sirius's mind. The only one who could have told the Dark Lord were the Potter's were hiding was the secret keeper. Peter was the secret keeper. Anger flared up inside Sirius. "PETER!" He shouted and ran forward, murder in his eyes.

And that brings us back to Sirius chasing Peter Pettigrew through the streets, calling the man every foul name in the book. Sirius's sadness mixed with his anger and it was hard to separate the two. Peter was a traitor…Lily and James were dead…Harry was gone. Sirius shot another cutting curse at Peter's back, but because of the tears in his eyes, he missed. However, he was slowly closing the distance between them. He didn't know what he would do when he finally caught up with Peter. Peter had been his friend for years. The thought that Peter could have betrayed Lily and James was insane. But it was true. Peter was the only one who could have given that information to the Dark Lord.

After much running, Peter finally made the mistake of running down a dead end street. He ran to the end and then turned to face Sirius, panic in his little beady eyes. Sirius pointed his wand directly at Peter's heart. "How could you, Peter?" He whispered. "How could you betray Lily and James? How could you betray Harry? They trusted you!"

Peter shrunk back. "You don't understand, Sirius…" he muttered. "The Dark Lord was going to kill me if I didn't tell him…"

"Then you should have died!" Sirius yelled. "That's what happens in war! We make sacrifices!"

Peter played with his hands nervously. "I'm not as brave as you, Sirius…I couldn't stand up to him…"

"So you let Lily and James die because you were too cowardly to stand up the Dark Lord?" Sirius took a threatening step forward. "You let Harry lose his parents and be attacked by the Dark Lord because you are a weak, gutless bastard who never, ever added up to anything to school? Why would let that monster murder your friends?"

A muggle stuck their head out the window and yelled at Sirius to shut up. Sirius ignored him and wiped the tears from his eyes that had formed when he pictured Harry being old enough to understand his parents' death and who had caused it. Peter stuttered, trying to explain himself. Sirius cut him off. "How could you? Harry will have to grow up without his parents because of you. He could have died…" A hand clenched his heart at this thought. "He's just a baby. Barely more than a year old. You would be perfectly fine taking him from me, wouldn't you?" Sirius's voice rose. "You'd be perfectly fine if he had died!"

"Sirius, I…I…" Peter glanced around. "I know you are angry…"

"I'm furious! You're just a low life coward! You deserve to rot in Azkaban for the rest of your miserable life!"

Peter shook his head from side to side, his eyes wide. "I can't go to Azkaban, Sirius. I can't." His shaking hands pulled out his wand and pointed it at the street. He gave Sirius a sad look and then yelled a spell. There was a huge explosion. Sirius was thrown backward and landed with a horrible thump on the street. His vision blackened for a few seconds as his head connected with the pavement. He felt blood trickling down from his head. Shakily, he lifted his head and wiped the blood from his eyes to see the devastation around him. Houses all around him had collapsed in on themselves and were smoking slightly. Bodies could be seen poking out from under the mess. Peter Pettigrew was gone.

Sirius forced himself to stagger to his feet and search for the bloody traitor Peter Pettigrew, but he was nowhere to be found. Before Sirius could try and look for him, cracks assaulted his ears and in seconds he was surrounded by Aurors, who had their wands out a pointing at him. "Drop your wand!" Sirius did just that. The rod of wood landed on the street with a clatter.

Two Aurors came up behind him and forced his arms behind his back. Another Auror stepped forward and looked around carnage. He barked orders at the others and then came up to Sirius. "What's your name?" He demanded.

"Sirius Black." Sirius knew better than to argue with Aurors.

"Well, Sirius Black," The man said with contempt in his voice as he picked up Sirius's wand from the pavement. "You're going away for a long, long time."

The only thought running through Sirius's head as he heard these words was never seeing Harry again. He didn't think about how much trouble he could get in, or how many years he would send in Azkaban for it. No. All he thought about was his godson, who could not grow up without him. He tore out of the Aurors grasp and ran, screaming Harry's name. The Aurors took him down with a cutting curse. They pulled him back and tied his hands together with rope. "Harry…" Sirius whispered, looking to the sky and hoping to see a motorbike overhead. But there was nothing.

Sirius didn't listen as the Aurors yelled at him to stop struggling. Sirius pulled against them, despite the weakness creeping up on him. He needed to find Harry. He could protect his godson. Tears leaked from his eyes as he grew weaker and weaker, his vision beginning to blur. "Harry!" he called. The Aurors were dragging him away. Suddenly, Sirius began laughing at the irony of it all. He had made Peter secret keeper instead because he had believed Peter would be the last person the Dark Lord would suspect to have the information. He now realized that Peter must have been overjoyed that he could give this information to his master. It was Sirius's fault.

The totally humorless laugh scared the Aurors, who didn't normally weren't scared of everything. Sirius stopped laughing and turned to the Aurors holding him, giving them an ice cold glare. "I need to go to my godson."

The man took out his wand and pointed it straight at Sirius's face. "You won't be seeing your godson for a very, very long time." He muttered a spell, and Sirius was knocked unconscious.

…..

Nearly nine months later Sirius Black sat in the corner of his cell, going over that terrible day in his head for the umpteenth time. It was the only thing that kept him sane. He picked apart every aspect of that day, and could recall it in vivid detail, down to the blood on Harry's cheek. He couldn't believe what had happened since then. He had had his trial, if you could call it that, and had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Now everybody believed Sirius had killed all those people, and what was left of the Order was convinced that Sirius had been the one to give the location of the Potter's to the Dark Lord. Sirius hadn't told anyone about the switch of secret keepers. He had wanted to make sure that no one could tell that Peter knew if they were captured. It was supposed to be the perfect plan.

So how had it gone so wrong?

Sirius sighed and grabbed the locket around his neck. He was so glad James had given it to him on Harry's first birthday. James would never know how much it meant to Sirius. Fumbling a bit, Sirius popped it open and looked inside. His eyes went wide. "Oh damn…how could I have forgotten?"

Sirius got to his feet and moved quickly over to the bars of his cell. He stuck his hand out and shouted. "Guard! Hey, guard!" Sirius was so glad that the Dementors only watched over the prisoners at night.

An annoyed looking guard came over to Sirius's cell, his wand out. "What, Black?"

"Can I have a phone call?" He asked, pointing at the phone that was on the wall behind the guard.

The guard looked confused. "A phone call?"

"Yes," Sirius gestured at the phone till the guard turned around and looked at it. The guard shook his head and regarded Sirius coldly. "What for? That phone is only for emergencies regarding the muggle police men."

"It's my godson's birthday. I want to call him." Sirius pleaded. He had learned that Harry was staying with his aunt and uncle from Dumbledore at his trial. It seemed that Dumbledore believed him a little bit.

The guard's face softened a bit. "Oh really? Prove it."

Sirius took his locket and pulled it over his head. He handed it to the guard, who looked down at the picture inside. In the picture was Harry on his first birthday. He was sitting on Sirius's lap, smiling widely, with a smashed cake in front of him and a crazy party hat on his head. He was clutching cake in his little fists, and frosting covered not only his face, hair, and clothes, but Sirius's as well. And instead of being angry, Sirius was grinning from ear to ear and he leaned down to kiss Harry on the head, despite his icing filled hair. On the metal surrounding the picture, the date 'July 31st' was roving around.

The guard stared at the photo, and couldn't believe that the man in this photo was a mass murderer. The love that he looked at that little boy with was so true and so pure, it was impossible to think that this man would possibly do anything that would jeopardize spending time with his godson. The guard looked up at the prisoner who was gripping the bars tightly in his hands and staring at the photo as well. "What's his name?" the guard asked.

Sirius's mouth flickered up in a smile. "Harry. I picked it for him."

"How old is he?"

"Two years old today." Sirius glanced at the guard. "I promised him I would be there for every birthday when that picture was taken on his first." The smile flickered. "So much for that."

The guard closed the locket and handed it back to Sirius. Sirius took it and gently placed it on again like it was the most precious thing in the world. The guard looked around and then grabbed the keys from his pocket. He used one to unlock the cell door, and then held it open so Sirius could step out. He held his wand tightly in case Sirius tried anything. "You can make the phone call. But I need to hear what you say and what they say in return." He grabbed the phone and tapped it with his wand. He offered it to Sirius, who took it and put it to his ear.

He waited patiently until a woman's voice came on. "How may I direct your call?" she asked politely.

"Vernon Dursley, please." He answered.

"One moment please…" A few seconds later the phone began ringing.

Sirius was beginning to get impatient and worried that no one would pick up. But then a gruff voice assaulted his ear. "Vernon Dursley speaking," Vernon said a little louder than necessary.

Sirius took a deep breath, preparing himself. "Hello, this is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather."

There was a lengthy pause. "You're one of those freaks, aren't you?" Vernon said angrily.

"Freaks?" Sirius questioned.

"Those…those 'wizards'…" Vernon said this last word with an ice cold voice, like it annoyed him.

Sirius was hesitant to say yes. But he had to be truthful. "Yes."

"I told that old man that I didn't want any freaks calling my house!"

Sirius furrowed his brow. He didn't like this man at all. "Listen," he said firmly. "Just let me talk to Harry. Then I'll hang up and leave you alone."

Again a silence. "Fine." Vernon grumbled. Then it became a bit muffled. "Petunia! Get the boy! Some freak on the phone wants to talk to him!" Then there was much movement. "He's on the phone. You have five minutes, then I'm hanging up on you."

Sirius held back his retort. "Harry? You there?"

"Siwri?" was the quiet response.

Sirius smiled. "Yes, Harry. It's me."

"Siwri!" Harry yelled. "Sit still, boy!" Vernon ordered.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Sirius chuckled.

"I…" Harry seemed to be struggling with his words. "I want…Siwri."

The smile fell. "I want to see you too, Harry. But I can't. Not right now."

The other end was silent. "I want Siwri….I want Mommy and Daddy." Harry sniffled.

Sirius's heart fell. Harry couldn't possibly understand what had happened to his parents. "Harry, your Mommy and Daddy went somewhere else. They still love you, but they can't see you anymore."

"I want Siwri!" Harry cried, and Sirius could hear that Harry was on the verge of tears.

Sirius felt the tears in his eyes. He missed Harry terribly. He could tell that Harry wasn't happy at his aunt and uncle's house. "I know, Harry. But I can't see you right now."

Harry started crying. "Siwri!" he bawled.

"I love you, Harry." Sirius whispered, a single tear falling down his face.

"Oh great!" He heard Vernon yell into the phone. "He's crying now! Petunia, go put him in his cupboard until he stops." Vernon's voice took a dangerous tone. "Don't you call here again, you hear me?"

Sirius growled. "No, do you hear me? If I find out you are mistreating my godson in anyway, I will come after you and it won't be a mistake that lands me in prison this time." He slammed the phone down, trying to calm himself.

The guard guided him back to his cell. Sirius entered and went back to his corner, where he sunk down to the floor, wrapped his arms around his knees, buried his face, and wept. The guard slowly closed the cell door and looked away. It wasn't his business to watch a grown man cry, although, as he was walking away from the cell, he believed Sirius Black had every right to do so.

Later that day, Sirius was sitting in the dining area, avoiding eating the disgusting 'food' that was on his tray. He was staring at the picture in his locket and reliving that moment again and again, his eyes sad. Oh how he wished he could go to Harry right then.

He was staring at it, when he felt a huge hand on his shoulder. Sirius turned and saw a huge prisoner standing behind him, a wicked grin on his face. He was flanked by two other men, equally as huge. The man reached out and grabbed the locket, sneering at the picture inside. He laughed. "Miss your kid, huh?" The man yanked Sirius to his feet. The other prisoners were watching now, anticipating a fight. The guards didn't move to stop them. "You little wuss. I bet he's forgotten all about your sorry ass."

Sirius was strangely calm. This man had no idea how many fights Sirius had been in, both at home and at Hogwarts. If he continued to talk about Harry, he was going to be very sorry.

"Yeah, I bet he thinks you're just a big bag of crap. You aren't worth nothing. How does it feel to ditch your kid, huh? How does it feel to leave him all alone?" the men behind him laughed.

That was too far. Sirius lunged at the man and began punching him. The man wasn't expecting Sirius's strength, and neither were his buddies. They made no move to stop Sirius. Sirius hit the man in the nose and heard a satisfying crack. The man got a few good punches of his own, but when the guards finally pulled them apart, Sirius was definitely the winner.

Sirius was dragged back to his cell, where he set to work cleaning the locket. Nobody would ever talk about Harry like that and get away with it. Harry was his godson. His responsibility. Sirius leaned against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. "Happy birthday, Harry." He said to no one. "Happy birthday…"

…..

Harry was right in front of him.

Sirius could hardly believe it. After twelve long, grueling years of suffering in Azkaban, he had escaped, and found Harry. Sirius could hardly believe his eyes. He moved forward a bit in the bushes where he was hiding in his dog form, trying to get a better look.

Harry looked almost exactly like James. He had the same unruly hair, and James had been right. Harry did need glasses. They somehow suited him. His green eyes were even brighter. Sirius tried to compare this teenager with the baby he had last seen. Not much had changed, except for that lightning scar on Harry's forehead. Sirius's knew this had come from that terrible night twelve years ago. He had seen the blood, and had seen the pain on Harry's little face.

As Sirius stared, what he really wanted to do was transform back into his human form and give Harry and huge hug. But he knew that Harry wouldn't remember him. Harry couldn't possibly remember him after twelve years. Sirius wanted to believe that Harry did remember him. That if he walked up to Harry right now the boy would turn around and yell out, "Siwri!" and hug him, something Sirius had been craving for so long. Of course, Sirius knew otherwise. Harry was a teenager now. Sirius had missed so much of his life. He had missed all the things he had wanted to do with Harry. Teaching Harry to ride a broom. Taking him to his first Quidditch match. Letting Harry in on his and James's secrets about Hogwarts. Picking out Harry's wand and taking Harry to Platform 9 ¾ so he could get on that scarlet train and go to school. Writing long winded letters to Harry while Harry was away. Coming to his first Quidditch match. Teaching him about life. Heck, just holding Harry and watching him grow up was what Sirius had wanted more than anything.

But his chance was gone. Azkaban had taken it from him. A false accusation had stolen raising his godson from him. Peter Pettigrew had taken more than he could ever know.

Harry probably thought what everyone else thought. That Sirius was a murderer, that Sirius had betrayed the whereabouts of Lily and James to the Dark Lord, that he was responsible for their death and the death of twelve Muggles and of Peter Pettigrew. It hurt Sirius to think that Harry would possibly think these things. To possibly think that Harry, for whom he had changed diapers and spoiled to no end, thought him the one who had caused his parents death was nearly unbearable. He wanted Harry to know the truth. To know that Sirius loved him with all his heart and just wanted to be the godfather he never was to Harry when he was locked up in Azkaban.

But not now. Not yet. First, Sirius had to get his revenge on that lying, murdering, backstabbing, cowardly bastard who had betrayed his friends and resulted in Harry being an orphan and Sirius going to jail. Oh yes, Peter Pettigrew was still alive. Sirius had seen Peter in the paper in his rat form that Sirius knew all too well. Sirius wouldn't stand for it. There was no way that Peter was going to get to stay alive while Lily and James were dead. Sirius needed to commit the murder that he had been put in Azkaban for. Only then would he finally be at ease.

And he also had to patch things up with Remus. Remus…Sirius had been a fool not to trust him. He had lost his three best friends that night. James was murdered, Peter was a traitor, and Remus had believe like everyone else that it was Sirius who betrayed Lily and James. He hadn't even looked at Sirius during the trial, even though Sirius had begged Remus to believe him. He had to get his remaining friend back. He just had to

Then he could be reunited with Harry. Harry could live with him and they could all live happily ever after. Harry would grow up to be an adult and Sirius would be there to help him. It would all work out…it had to. He served that happiness…didn't he?

There was a yelp that brought Sirius from his thoughts. Harry was staring right at him, fear in his eyes and his wand out. Suddenly a bright purple bus appeared in the street with a loud bang and Harry toppled over and onto the ground. Sirius took one more look at his godson, trying to etch the image into his mind, and then left. When Harry looked back at the bushes again for the big black dog that had scared him so, Sirius was gone.

…

Sirius and Harry made it out of the tunnel that lead to the Shrieking Shack first. Sirius was overjoyed. Harry believed him. Actually believed him! And Peter Pettigrew was going to rot in Azkaban for all of eternity for what he had done. Remus was his friend again. Sirius couldn't have dreamed of it all working out so perfectly.

Ron and Hermione came out and Hermione gently lowered Ron to the ground so as not to hurt his broken leg. Harry went over to them and knelt down to examine Ron's leg. Sirius walked forward and looked above the trees, where Hogwarts stood in all its glory. Sirius could remember the first time he entered those doors. He sighed. To think that he would be entering them again, tonight, as a free man. The wind blew and hit him, ruffling his Azkaban clothing. All too soon he would be out of these horrid clothes and he would never have to wear them again. Because he would be free…just the word sounded marvelous.

There was a crunch of leaves and Harry came up beside him, staring at Hogwarts as well. "That was a very brave thing you did back there." Sirius commented, glancing at his godson.

Harry shrugged. "I just didn't think my dad would want his two best friends to become murderers."

Sirius grabbed Harry and pulled him into a nearly bone breaking hug, unable to stop himself from doing so any longer. He buried his face in Harry's hair and held his godson close to him. The horrible ache that had filled Sirius's heart from the day him and Harry had been separated was gone now. Harry, now a teenager twelve years later, was still as soft and prefect as Sirius remembered. There were no words to describe the utter love him felt for Harry as he held him and Harry hesitantly hugged back. Sirius had to hold back tears. For twelve years Sirius had been waiting for this one moment. He had dreamed of it in Azkaban until the Dementors had ripped the happy thoughts away.

Sirius released Harry and looked at the boy in front of him. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I don't know if you know, Harry, but when you were born James and Lily made me your godfather."

Harry nodded. "I know."

"And…and I can understand if you chose to stay with your aunt and uncle…" Sirius paused. "But if you ever wanted a different home…"

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes curious. "Can I live with you?"

"Well, like I said I can understand if you don't want to…" Sirius mumbled.

"Are you insane?" Said Harry, his eyes lit up. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

Sirius was shocked by Harry's eagerness, but smiled all the same. Harry wanted to live with him. Nothing could have made Sirius's happier than when Harry said those words. Everything was perfect. Sirius was going to be with his godson again. He was going to be a free man.

That wonderful moment was spoiled by Hermione's yell of fear as the clouds that were covering the moon moved, and Remus sunk to his knees, hunched over in pain…

….

Another cell. Sirius wondered how it had all gone wrong. One moment Peter Pettigrew was captured and minutes away from being found guilty, and Harry had just agreed to live with him, when suddenly everything had changed. Remus had turned into a werewolf and Peter had escaped. Everything had been ruined.

And know, after being so close to being a free man, Snape had turned him over to Fudge, and Sirius was forced to await his fate. The Dementor's kiss, no doubt. Fudge wasn't going to miss his opportunity this time. Sirius sighed. He should have seen this coming. Fate had hated him all his life, and that wasn't about to change. But still…he had been so close. Had been so close to putting his life back together and being a proper godfather to Harry. In that moment Harry had said yes Sirius had seen everything he wanted to do with Harry. Teach him how to fight. Take him out for ice cream. Just do everything he never got the chance to do. But again, Harry had been ripped from him. Why?

There was a click and the wooden door of his cell opened. Sirius got his feet, not really caring anymore and resigning himself to his fate. He would face the Dementor's kiss dead on. If he couldn't be with Harry, there was no use living anymore.

But it wasn't Fudge or a Dementor standing in the doorway. It was Harry. Sirius's eyes went wide in shock. He ran over and hugged Harry again, running his hands through Harry's hair. He pulled away. "Harry, what are you…"

"There's no time, Sirius." Harry interrupted. "They'll realize you're missing soon enough. You have to go."

Sirius looked behind Harry and saw a Hippogriff pawing at the stones. Sirius hurriedly climbed on and stroked the animal's feathers. Harry ran over to his side, a sad look on his face. "Will I see you again?" he asked. Sirius hated the tears he saw forming in Harry's eyes. He reached down and grabbed Harry's hand, squeezing it tightly. He nodded. "We will see each other again." He said, staring deep into Harry's eyes. "You are—truly your father's son, Harry."

He released his godson's hands and wrapped his arms around the Hippogriff's neck. Then he hit its sides gently with his heels and it reared back before running and jumping into the air. It batted its huge wings and soared through the sky. Sirius's risk removing one of his arms to wave at Harry, his godson, until he could no longer see him. Sirius placed his head against the Hippogriff's neck. "Harry…" he whispered. "We were so close…"

…

Sirius sat in a dank, cold cave, leaning against Buckbeak's stomach while he took his knife and slowly cut at a rock in his hand, trying to sculpt it. He had been at it for hours. There was nothing better to do in this stupid cave. But it was the only place where no one would find him. It was no better than Azkaban. He still wasn't with Harry. Harry's letters were the only thing keeping him from coming to Privet Drive and taking Harry away, despite the fact that Sirius's currently didn't have a house to live in.

Sirius stopped in his carving and held the stone in front of him, inspecting it. He showed it to Buckbeak. "Do you think this looks like a dog?" he asked.

Buckbeak let out a loud squawk. "Yeah…" Sirius sighed. "I didn't think so either. Maybe I'll send it to Harry anyway…"

Suddenly an owl swooped in the cave and landed next to Sirius. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl. "Hey, Hedwig." He said, and removed the letter from around the owl's leg. "Harry just sent me a letter. Is something wrong?"

Sirius tore open the letter and began to read. His face fell with each sentence he read. Harry had been entered in the Triwizard Tournament. Sirius had heard about the contest. People had died in it before. Whoever entered Harry's name wanted him dead. Sirius flipped the parchment over and glanced around for something to write with. He picked up the rock he hand been sculpting and was relieved when it acted as a sort of chalk. He wrote and wrote, trying to reassure Harry that everything would be fine, while at the same telling him to be extremely careful and cautious. He wanted to go to Hogwarts and beat the truth out of somebody until he found who wanted to hurt his godson. He couldn't do this of course, but that didn't stop him from having a serious talk with Dumbledore.

He finished the letter and placed it back in the envelope. He tied it to Hedwig's leg and told her it was urgent before she flew off to deliver it. Sirius got too his feet, using Buckbeak for support because his legs had fallen asleep. "Come on, Buckbeak," he said, stretching his back. "I've had it up to here with Dumbledore. We're going to have a little chat with him." Sirius swung his leg over Buckbeak's back with practiced ease and held on tight. Buckbeak got up and ran to the entrance of the cave before lifting his wings and flying out and into the sky. Sirius had a glare that could kill on his face as he soared through the air, and it was all for Dumbledore. He didn't care how many people trusted Dumbledore. As long as Harry continued to be put in danger even with Dumbledore around, the old man would never have his trust.

…

Sirius took a deep drink from a glass scotch as he sat on a couch in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, staring into the fire place that was crackling and popping. He hated being back in his old house. He had left for a reason, and this house was bringing back bad memories. He had liked it better in the cave to be totally honest.

But at least Harry was here, just upstairs, probably sleeping by now. He was the only thing that made staying here bearable. Because when he saw Harry, he was reminded of better times and could forget momentarily the memories this house held for him.

So much had happened. It was hard to believe the Dark Lord was back. Sirius had thought that they wouldn't have to bother with Voldemort anymore. After he had been defeated by Harry, he had thought that was it. But now Harry was in danger again. Sirius wanted to kill Voldemort for what he had done to Harry in the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry still had nightmares. Sirius tried to help Harry as best he could, but he could only do so much.

There was a noise and Sirius turned to see Harry at the bottom of the stairs, shaking, with tears in his eyes. Sirius stood up and Harry noticed him. His green eyes went wide. "Sirius…" he mumbled. "I didn't know you were down here…"

"Come here, Harry." Sirius whispered, holding out his arms. Harry sniffled and walked over to his godfather, allowing Sirius to wrap him in a tight hug. "What's wrong?" Sirius hated seeing Harry this shaken. "Did you wake up and see one of those stuffed house elf heads on the wall? They used to give me nightmares."

Harry gave a little laugh, though he was still shaking. "Voldemort sent me dreams again."

Sirius understood. He led Harry over to the couch. He sat down on the couch and Harry lay down on it, placing his head on Sirius's lap. Sirius gently stroked his hair. "You're not supposed to be drinking, Sirius. Dumbledore said so."

Sirius took another sip of his drink. "Dumbledore needs to mind his own business." He mumbled. Then he looked down at Harry. "Tell me what happened in the dream."

Tears filled Harry's eyes again. "He…he was torturing me…and you were there…when you tried to help me, he would torture me more and then torture you…he laughed when I screamed and when you yelled at him to stop…then…then…." Harry's voice shook. "He killed you, Sirius…he killed you." Harry sobbed and the tears poured freely down his face.

Sirius shushed him and rubbed his back gently as Harry cried. "You…you left me…all alone and he kept torturing me…" Harry gripped Sirius's robes in his hands.

"I would never leave you, Harry." Sirius promised. "I would never leave you alone. I will always be there for you." Harry only sobbed even harder. Sirius switched to what he had used when Harry was a baby. "A brave little dragon wouldn't cry, Harry."

Harry looked at him curiously through his tears. "What are you talking about?"

Sirius smirked. "I would show you, but I doubt I can pick you up at this age. But when you were little you loved it." Sirius leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead. "You were the oddest little child."

"Shut up…" Harry mumbled, but a smile flashed across his face.

"Listen, Harry." Sirius said. "I will never leave you again. You have no idea how much it hurt me to be apart from you. I love you so much. I know you are afraid, Harry, but I will be here to protect you."

Harry was silent for a while. He grabbed Sirius's hand and held it tight. "Thanks, Sirius. I love you too."

Sirius and Harry sat there, and Sirius stroked Harry's hair till the boy fell asleep. It wasn't very comfortable for Sirius, but he didn't mind. This moment took him back to the times when Harry had been a baby and had fallen asleep in his lap. He knew how frightened and scared Harry was, but he vowed, like he had told Harry, that he would protect his godson. Voldemort wouldn't touch Harry as long as Sirius was here. He had gone without Harry for far too long.

He would never leave his godson alone again. And that was a promise.

…..

The battle was raging in the Department of Mysteries, but Sirius didn't care. He didn't care that the Order was fighting Death Eaters, or that the Death Eaters had the upper hand. What he cared about was the fact that Harry was there, and that the fact that the Death Eaters seemed intent on getting to him. Harry was fighting back valiantly, but he was only so strong. Sirius tried to help him, taking down any Death Eater who took even a step towards his godson. However, Death Eaters were attacking him as well, and he had to fight back.

He watched Harry out of the corner of the eye while he fought. He couldn't lose his godson. Not again.

He wondered what had happened that had made Harry come here. He had heard something about a dream. He didn't blame Harry, of course. He knew how badly the dreams affected him.

Then Harry fell. Sirius stunned a Death Eater and ran towards his godson, but was stopped by a jet of green light that barely missed his face. He turned and saw his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, standing there with that mad look in her eyes. "Hello, Siwri." She said in her little baby voice and glanced at Harry. "You want to protect your godson, Siwri, hmmm? You can't protect him. Not when the Dark Lord gets his hands on him. Maybe we'll let you watch, Siwri. You can watch as the Dark Lord tortures him. You can watch as he begs for mercy. You can watch the light leave his eyes."

Sirius shot a curse that came so close to hitting Bellatrix that her hair was actually blown back. She cackled insanely. "Have I hit a nerve, Siwri? Do you love your little godson?" Bellatrix turned to Lucius Malfoy, who was sporting a bloody nose. "Get Potter. The Dark Lord will want to torture him."

Lucius made a move towards Harry and Sirius hit him with such a powerful curse that Lucius flew backwards and slammed into the opposite wall all the way across the room. "Remus!" Sirius yelled. "Get Harry out of here!"

"Tisk, tisk, Siwri." Bellatrix said, shooting a spell at Sirius, which he dodged. "You think you can protect him, Siwri? You think you can protect him from the Dark Lord?" She laughed again. "No, no, no…the Dark Lord will kill Harry, Siwri. He'll kill him painfully. He'll torture him until he begs for death. And you can't stop him." Another curse. Sirius began to fight back, shooting curses of his own. But he was distracted. Other Death Eaters had heard what Bellatrix told Lucius. Remus was only barely holding them back.

"You seemed distracted, Siwri." Bellatrix tilted her head to the side. "How much do you care for him? Is he everything to you?"

Sirius growled at her. "Don't talk about Harry."

She shook her head. "Your emotions will get you killed, Siwri." She pointed her crooked wand at Sirius. Then Sirius heard a scream. He glanced over and saw Harry clutch his arm in pain. "Harry!" he yelled.

Bellatrix took this opportunity to yell the killing curse. Time seemed to slow down. The jet of green light hurtled toward Sirius slowly. Sirius locked gazes with Harry, knowing he wasn't going to be able to dodge the curse. This was it.

He took in the image of his godson for what he knew was the last time. Harry's wide green eyes were filling with tears. Sirius was just sad he couldn't keep the promise he made to Harry. He was going to leave Harry alone again. Fate wasn't kind. A smile crept across Sirius's face. He was just happy he had been able to see his godson again. He had been afraid he would die in Azkaban. But no. He was going to die here, in the Department of Mysteries, killed by his insane cousin. It wasn't the worse way to go.

A single tear fell down Sirius's face. "I love you, Harry." He whispered. And then the curse hit. Time sped back up. Whoever said that the killing curse was painlessly needed to be drowned. It wasn't painless. It was agonizing. And it hurt Sirius even more when he heard the scream coming from Harry as tears poured down his face as he watched Sirius. Sirius stumbled back, clutching his chest. "Harry…" he croaked, before falling peacefully, calmly, if not a bit sadly through the fluttering veil…

…

Sirius woke up suddenly, as though cold water had been thrown over him. He looked around and realized he was in a forest. He saw his friends around him. James, Lily, Remus…all ghost like, like himself. And then in the middle, still alive, was Harry. Sirius stared at him in shock. Harry was no longer a boy, but a man. Seventeen at the very least. He was much taller, and his eyes were a lot older. Sirius could sense the sadness ebbing off of him. And Sirius's somehow knew what was going on.

Harry talked to each of the ghost like forms until his eyes fell on Sirius. Sirius held out his arms and Harry came over to him. Sirius was so thankfull when his hands didn't go through as he wrapped Harry in a hug. "I miss you so much, Sirius." Harry whispered. "Do you miss me?"

"More than you'll ever know, Harry." Sirius said sadly.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked, and Sirius could hear the fear in his voice.

"Dying? Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep." He lied. He held Harry a bit of a ways in front of him, and looked him over. "You be a brave little dragon, Harry."

"I will." Harry replied. Then he addressed them all. "Will you stay with me?"

James smiled slightly. "Till the very end."

And that is what they did. They followed Harry through the forest, Sirius's arm around Harry's shoulders. They walked with him until they came upon a clearing. Harry froze. Sirius gave him a ghostly kiss on the forehead. "You'll be fine."

Harry turned and looked at all of them one last time. Then he dropped the stone…

**Sad, I know, but it's something I've wanted to write for a very long time. It's a very Sirius fic. Hope you liked it. Review if you did:) Review even if you didn't.**


End file.
